The present invention relates in general to apparatus and method for setting factory modes of operation in the modes of a monitor and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for free setting operating modes of a monitor by writing factory mode timing data transmitted from an external controller into a memory device by way of operation of a micro computer housed therein, thereby providing an adjustable operational mode setting responsive to user requirements.
Factory mode adjustment is a comprehensive technical term generally accepted in the arts, refers to a pre-arrangement of adjusting various parameters required for proper operation of a monitor when delivered from a warehouse for user convenience. In consequence, when powered on, the screen size of a display according to preset user mode data is displayed on the screen of a monitor when prearranged by user adjustment, otherwise a factory mode setting is then displayed.